What The Heart Wants
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara saves Alec's life after his heart problems act up but when he insists on leaving the hospital early to continue the Latimer case he's ordered to recover at Clara's much to their dismay soon feelings develop but stress from the Latimer case, health worries & the Doctor returning could hurt them. Can their love survive? (ClaraXAlec/AU) Takes place after "Death In Heaven"
1. Chapter 1

Alec Hardy was alone, alone and dying in his car; he knew his death was possible but not like this.

He hadn't been feeling well that day because of his heart but then he hadn't felt good in months still this severe chest pain had just started without warning.

Tears were streaming down his face as he thought about his daughter and the Latimers and all the mistakes he never fixed.

His breath was shortening, Alec had never been more scared in his entire life and started silently praying that death would just come and be done with him.

Soon his vision blurred and he started slipping into unconsciousness.

Nearby Clara had pulled up onto the cliff overlooking the beach she got out of the car and just stood there; she smiled slightly.

Clara liked coming here and looking out at the starry night sky it gave her comfort.

Recently Clara had just lost Danny and said goodbye to the Doctor so every day was a struggle and she felt alone.

Clara regretted lying to the Doctor about Danny being alive but when he told her about finding Galifrey she didn't want him to worry about her.

But watching the TARDIS disappear she had a sudden change of heart but it was too late, he was gone.

Clara had sent the Doctor a message asking him to come back but every day she was losing hope that he had gotten it.

"At least he's enjoying Galifrey." She smiled sadly.

It was getting cold she decided to head back; Clara started walking to her car when she noticed something on the side of the road.

She squinted and realized it was a dark car and its lights were on.

"Hello!" She shouted but no answer.

Clara cautiously started going towards the car.

"Oi!" She called out but got no response.

Clara got closer and peaked inside the window and saw a man. She tapped on his window.

"Mister?" Clara yelled still no response but it looked like he was in trouble.

Now worried she tried to open the door but it was locked; she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock until the door finally opened.

He fell out into Clara's arms; she carefully eased him onto the ground.

Clara knelt beside him lightly tapped his face. "Mister, Mister?"

"He's not answering." She thought biting her lip.

Clara noticed his eyes were half open and he groaned softly.

Clara exhaled. "Okay, good you're still alert."

She went through his pockets and found his I.D. "D.I Alec Hardy." She read aloud.

"Okay, D.I Hardy let's see if you have a cell phone." She muttered.

He started cringing and whimpering in agony.

"It's okay just hang in there, alright." She said.

Clara's hands shook as she frantically searched his other pocket before finding his cell phone, she immediately called for an ambulance.

She heard Alec groaning louder in pain and she squeezed his hand.

Her knees were getting scraped from kneeling on the pavement but she didn't care.

"It's okay I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Clara assured him stroking his fingers with her thumb.

She gently wiped the tears from his eyes and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

They got to the hospital and Clara was told by the Doctor to go home and rest but she didn't stay there long; she was too worried about D.I Hardy.

She went back and slowly walked into his hospital room; it was dim and he was hooked to a breathing tube and resting.

"Hi, again." She whispered pulling up a chair beside his bed.

Clara gasped when she saw his face; he was a clone of the Doctor's tenth regeneration.

Except for the heavy five o clock shadow he had the same hair color, same build, same face; it was surreal.

She had noticed his face before on the news talking about Danny's murder but it never really registered until now.

"How did I miss this?" She wondered.

Still it felt bittersweet to Clara; she sat back in the chair and sighed.

"I swear Doctor even when you're gone there's still some reminder of you here."

The next day a bright light was glaring in Alec's eyes and he slowly opened them.

Alec glanced around saw he was in a hospital room.

He then looked over at the smiling young woman sitting in a chair beside him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She yawned.

"Sorry, who the hell are you?" He frowned.

She arched her eyebrow. "You're cheerful."

He winced and shifted in his bed. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Clara Oswald. I saved you last night, D.I Hardy." She said proudly.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Your I.D." Clara replied.

"Oh, well thanks but why are you here?" Alec asked.

"I was worried about you. Couldn't leave you alone, could I?" She said standing up to stretch.

"I like being alone." He grumbled.

She gave a sad smile.

"What?" He said.

Clara sighed. "Nothing you just remind me of my friend."

"Great and thanks again for your help but you can go, now." Alec grunted.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes widen. "Oh, really?"

"Yes because I know this has happened before and you discharged yourself early against Doctor's wishes."

He scowled. "That's confidential."

She folded her arms. "Tough but heart arrhythmia is very serious and I don't think you should leave."

"Were you this bossy with your friend?" Alec asked.

"Yes and he hated too but he got over it." She replied.

He frowned at her. "Look, I have a case to solve, I promised the Latimer family."

"Well, you certainly don't want to die before you get to solve it, do you?" Clara said firmly.

Alec groaned. "Why am I having this conversation with you? I don't even know you!"

"Well, I know you're a grouchy, stubborn twit!" She snapped.

"You're not exactly the height of maturity, are you, Oswald?" He replied.

Clara scowled at him.

"He worse than the Doctor!" She thought bitterly.

"You know what you're right I don't know you and I'm glad so goodbye!" She said marching to the door.

Before she could leave Alec's Doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jones is there a problem?" She asked reluctantly.

Alec shook his head. "No but I want to discharge myself soon."

Dr. Jones sighed and looked through his chart.

She pressed her lips. "Well, I disagree but if you want to, alright."

"Thank you." Alec replied.

Clara scoffed.

"However you'll need a place to stay for recovery."

"Can't I just stay where I live, now?" He asked.

Dr. Jones sighed. "Well, I think you need to stay with someone and I know that where you're living is near the crime scene so somewhere else would be best."

"What for?" He demanded.

"Stress, you need to be somewhere with no stress. I mean you're killing yourself, Mr. Hardy." She replied.

"So what you're giving me a babysitter?" Alec scoffed.

"No just someone that can help you if you need it and check up on you and it doesn't have to be a nurse." She said.

"I don't really know a lot of people and I can't ask my daughter." He said.

Dr. Jones glanced at Clara. "What about her?"

"Her?" He remarked.

"Me?" Clara said shocked.

"Why not, she's the one who saved your life, right?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yeah but we don't really know each other besides I'm a teacher during the day." Clara protested.

"Good then you both be home at night." She grinned.

"Yeah but it wouldn't work, sorry." He replied.

Dr. Jones smiled sweetly. "Alec do you want to solve that case or not?"

"Yes but" He started to say.

"Then it's settled." She replied.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"I'll go set it up. Miss Oswald would you come with me, I'll need some information from you." She replied as she left.

Clara muttered as she slowly followed Dr. Jones out of the room.

"This can't be happening." Alec grumbled as he leaned his head back.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was just getting out of the shower when doorbell rang loudly as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

"I'm coming!" She grumbled tightening her robe.

She opened the door and saw Alec standing there. "Oh, sorry." He replied blushing.

"He's cute when he blushes." She thought.

"Did I just say cute?" Clara dismissed the idea.

Clara smiled. "It's okay I was just getting ready for work; won't you come in?"

He nodded and stepped inside. "Nice place."

Alec stood there unsure of what to do next. He was never any good at other people's homes.

Clara could sense he was uncomfortable; it was quite the contrast from the hospital.

"Thanks." She replied. "Uh, there's a spare room for you down the hall just make yourself at home."

Clara looked at her watch and cringed. "I'm running late. I better finish getting ready."

"That's fine. I'll just look around." Alec said.

Clara nodded and left for her room.

Alec looked around the living room; some photos on the fireplace caught his eye.

He picked up a funny photo of Clara with two other men; they were making silly faces.

He looked closer and noticed one appeared strangely similar to him and the other was wearing a bowtie.

Alec shrugged before putting it down then he glanced at another of her and a young man with a beard.

They were smiling and holding each other; they seemed very happy.

"Typical happy couple." He thought unimpressed.

Just then he was startled by Clara's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah." He said quickly turning around.

Clara smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

She picked up the group photo. "That's me and my friend."

"You mean friends?"

She shook her head. "There both him; my friend's name was the Doctor."

Alec nodded. "I've heard of him."

Clara looked at him surprised. "You heard of the Doctor?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine used to work at U.N.I.T."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Mm, hmm I'm familiar with the Doctor." He replied.

Alec pointed at the other photo. "Who's that?"

She smiled sadly. "That's Danny my boyfriend."

"Is he going to mind me staying here?" Alec asked.

Clara lowered her eyes and didn't answer but her silence said it all.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay, the Doctor doesn't know either."

"Why?"

"He told me he'd found Galifrey and I didn't want to stand in his way." She replied.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

Clara nodded. "Everyday."

Alec wanted to ask how Danny passed away but decided not to.

After a minute of awkward silence Clara finally spoke.

She sighed and looked at him. "So do you want to see the room?"

Alec shook his head. "No, I'll find it later. I need to get to work, anyway."

Clara looked at her watch. "Oh, you're right! Well, I'll see you later."

She handed him a copy of the house key and was about to leave when Alec stopped her. "Um,Oswald?"

She paused. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

Clara smiled. "No problem, see you tonight."

As soon as the door closed he stood there and shook his head. "So much sadness for such a pretty face."

He sighed and slowly walked out the door.

Alec then realized he and Clara more in common than he thought; they were both unhappy.

At work Alec was at his desk going over some evidence files when he noticed Ellie standing there annoyed.

"What is it, Miller?" He asked.

"Where were you? I tried calling your main phone but there was no answer."

Alec returned to his file. "I'm staying with someone for awhile."

"Who?" She replied.

"A friend." Alec said.

Ellie scoffed. "What friend?"

He glanced up from behind his glasses. "None of your business."

She chuckled. "Oh, we're getting secretive now."

Alec sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Miller, Danny Latimer's killer is still on the loose so I think what I do in my private life is the least of our worries."

She frowned. "Yes, sir."

Ellie shook her head and left not catching the small smirk on Alec's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec slouched in his chair of his temporary room and stared at the ceiling while twirling his cell phone in his hand; he was rubbish at being at other people's homes.

The room Clara gave him was nice; it had framed photos of flowers, an oak dresser, coffee table, a couple of bookcases and a twin bed still it felt more like a fancy hotel room than a regular guest room.

A newspaper on the table caught his eye and he picked it up and read it.

He grunted at the article about how slow the investigation was going. Alec didn't bother finishing it and just tossed it back.

He knew the public was losing confidence in him but that was the least of his worries right now.

Suddenly Clara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Damn it!" She called out followed by the sound of a dish banging on something hard.

Curious he walked out of his room and smelled something either cooking or burning maybe both.

"Oswald, are you cooking something?" He asked placing his cell phone in his pocket.

"Yes but I'm not sure what." Clara sighed.

Puzzled he went to the kitchen and pointed at a half burnt soufflé on the counter.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Soufflé." She muttered.

Alec made a face. "Are you sure?" He replied.

She scowled. "Not funny."

"Sorry." He said.

Clara sighed. "My mum used to make great soufflés."

He could see the disappointment on her face as she dumped it in the trash.

She removed her flour covered apron and leaned against the counter.

"Well, you'll master it one day I'm sure." Alec reassured her.

She shook her head. 'I doubt it, you see mum died before she could teach me."

"Then why do you bother?" He asked.

Clara shrugged. "I'm too stubborn to give up, I guess."

"Well, if it helps I'm not crazy about soufflé's anyway." Alec replied.

Clara smirked. "Thanks for telling me."

He gave a small grin.

Clara looked down at her batter and flour covered shirt and shook her head.

"My stars I'm a mess. I'm going to get cleaned up." Clara said.

He nodded and heard her humming as she left the kitchen.

Alec shook his head; he wasn't sure if he could get used to her cheerfulness.

Alec stood there unsure what to do next so he wandered back to her mantle and studied the knickknacks and a couple of photos he had missed earlier.

"You must really like my mantle." He heard Clara say behind him.

He turned and saw Clara had changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy grey sweatshirt.

"I was looking at these two photos." He replied.

"Well, that's okay." She said.

Clara pointed to the picture he was holding. "That's me with my mum and dad; I was two years-old there."

Alec smirked at the photo. "You were a very cute kid."

She grinned. "Wow, a compliment from D.I Hardy."

He turned his head trying to hide his blushing.

"You seem very happy in these pictures." Alec said setting down a photo.

She scoffed. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's just in my line of work I don't normally see happy photos unless it's connected to a tragedy." He replied grimly.

"You're a cheerful one, aren't you?" She smirked.

"Yeah, that's me life of the party." He muttered.

Alec noticed she was holding a couple of water bottles.

Clara extended her hand. "Would you like some water; it's cold."

"You're not just giving me that because it's better for me are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Alec quickly realized how stupid that sounded and cringed.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm giving it to you because I was thirsty and I thought you might be too."

Slightly embarrassed he accepted. "Thanks."

Clara plopped herself on the couch and Alec sat beside her.

There was a pile of papers on the coffee table.

"What's all that?"

Clara sighed. "My students exams; I never finished grading them. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, go ahead." He loosened his tie and leaned his head back and enjoyed the silence.

As she graded papers Clara caught a glimpse of the quiet DI; his expression was unreadable but his eyes were sad and worried.

Alec noticed she was staring and looked at her. "What?"

"You're not much of a people person are you?" Clara replied.

He shrugged. "No, guess not."

"Can I ask why or will I just get a smart comment?"

He gave her a look. "I'm just no good in other people's homes. I always have been."

Clara shrugged. "I don't know you seem to be doing fine here."

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered.

"You're not from Broadchurch are you?" She said.

"What gave it away?" He sarcastically replied.

She sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"I know that Oswald but no I'm not. In fact I can't stand it here." Alec said.

"Then why are you here?" Clara asked.

"None of your business." He answered sadly.

Clara nodded after traveling with the Doctor she had gotten used to those kinds of responses.

"Fair enough." She replied.

Alec felt guilty for how he answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean"

She smiled and stopped him "It's okay."

Clara continued to grade papers but Alec still regretted how he responded after all she was the one being kind to him when no one else would.

She glanced at him and smiled easing his guilt.

He looked around for something to read and noticed a magazine at the table beside the couch and glanced at it.

It was the same usual story about the Latimer family and the public declaring Alec a failure.

"Hmm, according to this I now have an S.O.B attitude toward the press." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't see that." She said.

Alec shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Clara placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure you're doing your best."

Alec shook his head. "I can do better. I made a promise to the Latimers and I'm going to keep it." He said.

"I know and there's no doubt you're trying your hardest on that case." She said.

Alec lowered his head and sighed. "Not hard enough." He replied regretfully.

He felt Clara squeeze his hand and he smiled slightly at her.

Letting his guard down a little they continued to talk for the rest of evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara walked through the crowded sidewalk carrying Alec's notebook; her heels clicking on the concrete while grumbling under her breath as kept trying to call him.

Alec had taken her gradebook by mistake and she was already running late plus she had a quiz to give her class soon. The only bright spot was it was a sunny day today.

"Come on Alec, pick up." Clara muttered. Still no answer frustrated she tried once more when she unknowingly bumped into Olly Stevens dropping the notebook and her purse.

"Terribly sorry sir." She said crouching down as she quickly picked up her items.

Olly smirked. "Sir? My we have changed since middle school."

Clara knew that voice; she glanced up and gasped. "Olly?" She said happily.

He flashed his boyish smile. "Hello, Clara."

She jumped up and hugged her old friend. "I can't believe it! It's been so long."

"Yeah, the last time I saw you was eighth grade graduation day. We were in Miss Andrews's class." He recalled.

"Yeah I remember. How are you? You look fantastic." She said looking him over. Clara couldn't get over how tall he had gotten.

He refrained himself from saying she looked beautiful. "You look great, too." Olly smiled.

"Thanks, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was seeing my aunt Ellie for a second before I went into work."

"So what do you?" She asked.

"I work at the Broadchurch Echo Newspaper." He said proudly.

"Look at you, very impressive." Clara playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Thanks but I'm very surprised to see you here in Broadchurch." He replied puzzled.

Clara gave an awkward smile. "Well, um I just thought I start fresh and this town seemed perfect." She half lied.

Olly seemed to accept her answer. "Okay."

He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I've to go but maybe I could see you later?" Olly asked coming closer.

She arched her eyebrow. Clara knew that look; she hadn't seen it since the first day she met Danny.

Clara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; a nervous habit. "Um, I'm kind of busy with grading papers and I have parent/teacher conferences coming up."

Hiding his disappointment Olly nodded. "Sure I understand. If you change your mind call me?" He scribbled his phone number and handed it to her.

Clara reluctantly accepted the paper. "I'll do that." She smiled.

Olly gave a quick nod and jogged off.

Clara exhaled and was glad that awkward moment was over.

She double checked her watch before walking into the busy police station.

Once inside she was taken aback by how large the building was. People brushed pass her as she searched for someone to help her but no such luck.

She was wasting time and it was clear to Clara that people were too busy to even notice her so she decided to find him herself.

Alec was going through some evidence files when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He muttered not looking up.

Clara walked in and Alec automatically recognized her flower scented perfume.

His head shot up and he panicked.

"Hi." Clara smiled.

He stood and frowned at Clara. "Oswald?" Alec hissed.

He brushed past her and quickly shut the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down.

Alec placed his hands on his hips and peered over her scowling. "What are you doing here? You can't be here."

Clara shook her head confused. "Why?" She asked.

He sighed. "Because I don't need them knowing I'm staying with a twenty- something year old."

Clara chuckled. "Are you that small minded?"

Alec leaned his head back and pressed his lips. "Don't start, I just don't want them finding out why I'm staying with you."

She processed his words then her jaw dropped. "You haven't told them about your heart?"

"No." He grunted.

Clara leaned forward in her seat. "Why not?" She scoffed.

"Because I need to solve this case and if they find out I'm done." He replied as he threw his hands up.

She pointed at him. "You maybe a brilliant DI but when it comes to your health you are really out of your depth." She said with concern.

Alec looked at her in amazement and wondered why she was so fascinated with his health.

He came closer to her. "I know what I'm doing, Oswald." He replied firmly.

"Oh,really, so when were you going to tell them; before or after you're hospitalized?" Clara sarcastically remarked.

"Don't get smart." Alec replied wagging his finger.

She shook her head. "You have to tell them, Alec."

He turned away from and stared out at the main office. "They'll know soon enough." He huffed.

Clara scoffed. "Yeah, I'll bet."

He rubbed his eyes frustrated then turned around. "This is none of your business!" Alec snapped.

Clara groaned; there was no reasoning with this man. "You're killing yourself. Doesn't that matter at all to you?" She replied exasperated.

Alec was done discussing this with her. This was his life, his business. "Look you may have been able to boss the Doctor around but I'm not the Doctor so butt out!" He fired back.

Clara gave no expression and shrugged. "You're right you're not the Doctor; he's over a thousand years old and has two hearts. You're human with one heart and one life."

Clara went to his desk and started going through it. "By the way the reason why I came was to get my grade book."

She found her book under some papers and retrieved it. "There's your notebook." She said plopping it on his cluttered desk.

Clara opened the door and started to leave when Alec stopped her.

"Wait, can I just ask one question?" He said sitting at the edge of his desk.

With her hand still on the door knob she turned and looked at him. "What?" Clara sighed heavily.

He shook his head and scoffed. "Why, do you care about me so much? My health isn't even any of your business and yet you care anyway, can I ask why?"

She lowered her eyes then looked at him. "Two words mum and Danny; they both suffered alone and there was no way I was going to let it happen to you even if you are a stubborn idiot."

Alec lowered his eyes feeling ashamed.

"I'll see you later." Clara opened the door and quickly walked away.

Deflated Alec plopped into his chair and exhaled. "Well, that went bloody fantastic." He muttered to the ceiling.

He knew shouldn't have gotten upset with her; he was better than that especially when all she wanted was her grade book.

Alec always believed in not trusting others but she was different and genuine. Clara had been there for him while everyone else had turned against him but maybe that was what was wrong. Maybe he wasn't used to people being kind to him.

After work Alec drove to the beach; it was becoming dark so he knew it would be deserted.

He was never fond of the beach particularly this one but the very place that held a painful childhood memory was also the same place that helped him escape.

Alec parked and stepped out of his car; he saw a figure standing near the cliff. He came closer and realized it was Clara.

"Oswald?" He called.

Clara glanced behind her; her hair blowing freely in the cool wind. "Hi."

"Hi." He said standing beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She replied keeping her arms folded.

The wind was getting chilly and Alec noticed she was wearing jeans but her magenta sweater was thin.

"It's a bit cold out here."

Clara just shrugged.

Acting on instinct Alec removed his jacket and put it around her. She looked at him slightly suspicious. "What's that for?"

"I thought you might be chilly." He replied softly.

"Thanks for caring." She replied with no emotion and pulled the jacket around her tighter.

She glanced at him. "You know you're not as skinny as I thought." Clara said.

He arched his eyebrow. "Sorry?"

She smiled reassuringly at him. "It's a complimented." "So how did you know I was here?"

Alec shook his head. "I didn't just sometimes I like to come here. I've done it since I was a kid."

Clara turned her head. "Really, you've been here before?"

He sighed and folded his arms. "Yeah, on holiday with my parents."

"I bet that was fun." She said moving her foot across the mushy sand.

Alec scoffed. "Hardly, they fought so much I had to escape under those cliffs or go I'd crazy from all there bickering."

Clara imagined Alec being a small child sitting on the beach trying to block out the echoes of his mum and dad's fighting. It broke her heart.

"Is that why you are the way you are?" She asked softly.

He shrugged and picked up a small stone and threw it. "Partially."

Alec looked at her up and down. "You know sometimes I get the feeling you're not from Broadchurch."

Clara chuckled. "You're the first person to notice."

"Oh?" He replied.

"Yep, in fact I shouldn't be here at all."

Alec was intrigued. "Why is that?"

Clara gazed up at the stars. "When the Doctor took me home he dropped me off in Broadchurch instead."

He placed his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Well, he was never good at landing in the right times or places."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I had some money so I stayed at Becca's Hotel." Clara said.

"Why didn't you just go home?" Alec asked.

Clara sighed. "I wanted to but facing an apartment filled with memories of me and Danny along with a small town asking personal questions and reminding me I was alone…" Her sentence trailed off and she wiped her eyes.

"You couldn't take it either?" He finished for her.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah so I got a teaching job here, a new apartment and dad helped moved my stuff and here I am. I mean it's a nice small town and I figured since I was here what better place to start over."

Alec lowered his eyes before looking back at her. "Listen I'm sorry for earlier. I was having a bad day and I let it out on you and I shouldn't have."

Clara waved her hand. "No big deal the Doctor and I used to have the same squabbles. I'm used to it."

Alec shook his head. "It's a big deal to me. If you hadn't have been there I wouldn't be here and you were kind enough to let me recover in your home.

She sighed. "I can't take credit for that. That part was your Doctor's idea."

"Yeah but you didn't have to follow through with it." Alec pointed out.

She did a half shrug. "True but I like helping people and I meant what I said earlier." Clara turned towards him lightly poked him in the chest. "I wasn't going to just walk away while you lay there dying. I was going to do my best to help you and if I couldn't I wasn't going to let you be alone."

Her words struck his heart and he swallowed. "Thank you, I mean it. Thank you."

Clara grinned. "You're welcome but get smart with me again and I'll slap that beard of your face."

Alec smirked. "Yes, mam!"

He looked around and realized something was missing. "Oswald, where's your car?"

Clara groaned. "It broke down after school but Nige was kind enough to help get it towed to a repair shop."

"So how did you get home and here?"

"Cab." She replied simply.

Alec then smiled and his put arm around her. "We'll how about something better? How about I take you where you need to go until your car's fixed?"

"Really, you sure you don't mind?" Clara asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind."

Clara smiled thoughtfully. "Oh, before I forget. I got you something." She reached into her purse and pulled out a magazine.

She handed it to him and he looked at it. It was a comic. "A comic book?" He said confused.

"Well, I thought you could use something else to read other than the newspaper." She replied.

Touched by the sweet gesture Alec smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure it'll come in handy."

Clara noticed he looked more relaxed when he smiled.

"My pleasure, sir." She smiled and gave an exaggerated curtsy making him smirk.

He had to admit he had never met anyone like Clara. She was cheerful but she was an extraordinary girl.

After a few minutes Alec led her to the car but as Clara got in she saw something and paused. She squinted at two people; a man and a woman in a loving embrace.

Clara recognized the man Mark because of his jacket but not the woman he was with but she knew it wasn't Beth.

She peered closer and gasped."That can't be." She muttered.

Alec noticed her shocked expression. "Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She pointed as the couple turned and Alec's eyes widen. It was Mark Latimer and Becca Fisher kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was sitting at his desk swinging side to side in his chair thinking about what happened on those cliffs.

Seeing Mark and Becca together was a bit sickening but it also added more questions to the case. He just hoped they had the right answers.

A tap on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" He said looking up and saw Ellie standing there. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

He nodded and offered her a seat.

Ellie sighed heavily and sat on the couch. It was obvious she didn't want to be there. "Okay, what is it, then?"

He leaned forward folding his arms on his desk. "I want you to stay late, tonight."

"You're joking?" Ellie scoffed.

Alec ignored her comment and shifted in his seat. "I've called in Mark Latimer for questioning." He replied simply.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"He lied in his last interview. I think he's having affair with Becca. I've also asked Becca to come by in the morning." Alec replied.

"Seriously? You're sure about this?" She gasped.

"Oswald and I saw them kissing last night near the cliffs." He replied.

Her eyes widen in shock. "So you actually saw them?"

Alec just nodded.

Her expression changed and she looked at him strangely. "Hang on; what were you doing with Clara?"

"Nothing, she's just a friend." He huffed.

Ellie smirked. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Miller, get your mind out of the gutter." He said shooting a warning glare.

Ellie chuckled. "Well, just don't tell Ollie he's had a crush on Clara since middle school."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine, great now could we please focus on Mark and Becca."

"Okay, so they had an affair. What does that prove?" Ellie said.

"I want to see if it's connected to Danny's death." He replied.

She scoffed at the notion. "So you honestly think there affair had something to do with Danny's murder?"

"Uh, yeah that's about the size of it." Alec put simply.

"Oh, come on just because their cheaters doesn't mean either of them is the killer." She blurted out.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "If they lied about having an affair it makes me wonder what else their hiding."

"And despite everything that family's been through you're going to do this?" Ellie replied disgusted.

"I don't want to but yes, I am." He replied.

"And you're serious that Mark's capable of murder?" She scowled.

Alec sighed. "I hope not." His tone was serious but dishearten.

Elli folded her arms defiantly. "I'm sorry but I don't believe Mark killed his son."

Alec gave her a stern look. "Everyone's a suspect, Miller and you need to put your personal feelings aside and act like an officer."

She glared at him. She really wanted to tell him off but refrained. "Yes, sir." Ellie stomped out of the room.

Alec shook his head and grabbed a cup of water and a heart pill. "Here's to cooperation." He grumbled as he swallowed the medicine.

Meanwhile Clara was busy in her classroom going through her student's book reports while they were at lunch.

She took a sip of tea when she heard someone knock lightly on her door. "Come in." She said not looking up.

"Hi." She heard a familiar male's voice answer. Clara slowly glanced up at Mark Latimer.

"Mark." She said almost coughing on her tea.

He smiled slightly at Clara. "Hi, uh, Clara can I talk to you?"

Clara checked her watch and nodded. "I don't have a lot of time but yeah what is it?"

Mark pulled out a chair from a desk and sat in front of her. Clara noticed how tired he was looking.

Mark took a deep breath. "Maggie said last night she saw you at the cliffs the same time I was there." His voice slightly shook from nerves.

Clara leaned forward on her desk and folded her arms on it. "Yeah, I was, why?"

"I take it then you saw me with Becca." He replied sheepishly.

Clara lowered eyes disappointed. She was really hoping what she saw was just her imagination. "So you are seeing Becca,then."

She couldn't look at him and calmly stood up and started placing papers on the desks.

"Yes and I regret it especially since it was going on around the time Danny died." He said watching her.

"Then why did you do it? Why hurt Beth?" She asked glaring at him.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know really. Stress I guess."

She scoffed and shook her head. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

He nodded standing from his chair. "I know and I don't want to hurt Beth. I love her." He lowered his eyes and fiddled with his fingers nervously. "That's why I wanted to ask a favor."

Clara shook her head. "Don't even think about involving me into this, Mark. This is your mess."

"I understand that and I wasn't going to." He promised.

"Good then leave." She said pointing at the door.

"Please, Clara? At least hear me out." Mark asked.

She abruptly stopped and looked at him. "Okay, what did you want?" She asked leaning against a desk.

"Don't tell Beth. It would kill her especially now." Mark begged.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you care about your wife."

"That's not fair." He replied.

"Neither is kissing Becca or whatever else you do with her." Clara remarked.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, you're right it isn't and I understand your feelings just please don't tell her."

Clara sighed. "Mark, I like your family but I'm not making any promises. You're the one who screwed up so you deal with it.

Clara calmly went to the door and opened it. "If you don't mind my students will be coming back soon." She said with no expression.

Mark just nodded and walked out slowly.

Clara plopped back into her seat feeling deflated and rubbed her eyes. "So much for no drama in a small town."

Alec rushed home worried because Clara wasn't at the school waiting for him. He hurried in and looked around.

"Oswald?" He called out.

"I'm right here." She replied from the living room.

He came closer and peered over at her lying on the couch. "Hi, what happened? I went by the school and you weren't there?"

She sat up slowly. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get home so I took a cab." She pulled at her ring. "I guess I forgot to tell you." Her tone was somber.

Alec realized she wasn't her usual cheerful self. He sat at the edge of the couch beside her. "Hey what's wrong?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "Mark came to see me, today. He knows we were there or at least I was there last night, Maggie told him."

"Oh?" He replied folding his arms.

"Yeah he was begging me not to tell Beth about him and Becca." Clara said plainly.

Alec nodded and rubbed the side of his chin. "So he was lying. What'd you tell him?"

Clara shrugged and folded her hands. "I told him not to involve me and to deal with it himself and he left."

"So what's the problem, then?" He asked.

She glanced at him. "I feel so guilty, you know? Is it wrong to feel that Mark should tell her despite everything that's going on?"

"No not really." He said standing up. "Oh, I've asked Mark to stop by for questioning."

Clara looked surprised. "Really, why?"

"Obviously, he lied in his first interview about an affair so I'm curious to see what else they're not saying."

"Do you think his affair and Danny's murder are connected?" Clara asked.

He shrugged and popped a heart pill and swallow of water from Clara's bottle. "Possibly, everybody's a suspect."

"Yeah until this is solved you really can't trust anyone." She replied softly.

Alec was slightly surprise at Clara's response. "You agree?"

She sat back slightly smirking. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting that. It's rare when anyone agrees with me." He shrugged.

Clara smiled. "Well, there's a first time for everything, DI Hardy."

Alec sighed. "Yeah, I suppose." He then grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on.

"You're going to interview him now?" Clara asked secretly wishing he wouldn't.

"Yeah, he gets off work at night so it's the only time I can. Becca's coming in tomorrow; well, hopefully anyway. I'll be back later." He said walking to the door.

Clara followed feeling wary after all there was a murderer on the loose. "Well, don't stay out too late. It's dangerous out there."

He opened the door and looked at her. "Yes, mum." He teased to lighten the mood. Still it was nice having someone care about him.

She playfully stuck her tongue out. "Glad you think it's funny."

On impulse he gently touched her cheek and smiled. "No, wandering off." He lightly joked.

Clara smirked. "Yes sir." She wished him luck before closing the door. Leaning against the door she silently prayed he would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and Ellie stared out the office window and watched Mark walk into the parking lot. He had pretty much told them what Alec suspected but Mark insisted he was innocent despite being on the same beach Danny was found.

"So do you think he still did it?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Alec shrugged sipping some coffee. "Don't know but I still don't trust him."

Ellie scoffed and walked back to her desk gathering her things. "You don't trust anyone."

Alec rolled his eyes at her. "Well, excuse me if I'm not one of the friendly locals."

"Don't start. This is a nice town." She warned.

He just shook his head and sat at his desk. "Yeah, that's your opinion." Alec grumbled looking through some files.

Alec noticed she was still standing there. "Uh, is something wrong, Miller? You do know you can go home, now?"

She gave him a look. "I know smarty but I need to tell you something." Ellie replied trying not to strangle him.

He sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

Ellie exhaled. "You're invited to dinner this Friday night." She replied hostile.

"Sorry?" He said surprised.

Ellie scoffed. "You are invited to dinner. You can bring Clara if you like." She reminded Alec of a spoiled toddler inviting their worst enemy to a birthday party.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that's what people do." She replied snarky.

Alec leaned forward in his chair. "Really?" He said with dismay.

"Yes really. Now please stop being an ass and say yes before I throttle you." Ellie said annoyed.

Alec arched his eyebrow at her tone.

"You know what I mean." She replied.

He shrugged. "Alright and thanks, I think."

"You're welcome." She said exasperated grabbing her purse and leaving.

He sat back in his chair trying to figure out if he just accepted a dinner invitation or a threat.

When Alec came back to the apartment he smelled something pleasant on the kitchen counter. "Oswald?" He called walking into the living room.

No answer but he heard light breathing coming from the couch. He walked over and saw Clara was asleep.

Alec looked at her and smiled. She looked so angelic. More and more it seemed she was finding ways to unlock his guarded heart.

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Oswald?" Alec said softly.

Clara slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Alec. "Oh, hi." She smiled sleepily.

She sat up stretching.

"Hi, yourself." He smiled.

Clara moved over so Alec could sit.

Alec glanced at his watch. "It's a bit late to be up, isn't it?" He asked sitting beside her.

She smirked. "I know but I thought you might be hungry and might like my first successful soufflé." She said happily.

He nudged her shoulder. "Well, look at you, then." He grinned loosening his tie.

"Yep, and don't worry it's healthy. Mum, used to make it for dad when he was on a cholesterol free diet." She replied. "So would you like to try some?" She asked shyly.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Miss Oswald it would be an honor."

Clara grinned and got up and served up two plastic bowls.

She came back and sat on the couch "Here you go." She said handing him one.

He looked at before taking a bite. "Well?" Clara asked mentally crossing her fingers.

"It's good." He nodded. "I think you've made me a fan of soufflés." Alec smiled.

"Oh, good!" She smiled with relief. "So anything interesting happen?" She asked taking a bite.

He gave a half shrug. "Ellie's invited me to dinner."

She noticed his unreadable expression. "Okay is that good?" Clara asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she wanted to." Alec said taking another bite.

She tilted her head. "How do you know?"

He thought for a minute before answering. "Because she said told me not to be an ass and to say yes or she'd throttle me." Alec replied with slight amusement.

Clara snickered. "My, aren't you Mr. Popularity over there."

He smiled slightly. "So do you want to go?"

"With you?" She asked slightly surprised.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, with me."

"Really, you don't mind?" She replied softly remembering that day she came by to drop off his notebook.

Alec saw the reluctance in her eyes and his expression softened. "I'd mind more if you didn't."

She smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Besides you're starting to grow on me, I guess." He teased.

Clara playfully tapped his knee. "Oi'!" She smirked. He smiled at her and they continued eating.

By Friday night Alec was already dreading the evening. "Oswald, are you ready?" He called from the living room while fixing his tie.

"Yeah!" She replied walking out of her bedroom.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling around in her black spaghetti strap mini dress, dark blue short jacket, black stockings and her hair styled in a messy bun.

He turned and his mouth dropped. He couldn't speak; Alec had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Well?" She said.

"I uh, um" He stammered.

Clara scoffed placing her hands on her hips. "Am I that bad?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, no it's just I wasn't aware you had" Alec paused to choose his words.

Raising an eyebrow she folded her arms. "Had what?"

"Curves." He blurted out then cringed. "Why did I say that?" He scolded himself.

Clara bit her cheek. "Hmm, curves, huh?" Alec could feel his face turning crimson.

She smirked walking past him. "Your blush is showing." She teased pinching his cheek.

"I don't blush." He grumbled taking the shopping bag for Ellie and Joe then closing the door behind him.

During the car ride over to the Millers Clara peered into the bag curious. "What's in the bag?"

He shifted in his seat. "Just some flowers, wine, and chocolates for the Millers."

Clara smirked. "Bit excessive, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't know what to get at the store so I got all three."

"You really aren't used to this, huh?" She said curious.

Alec sighed softly. "No, not really."

Clara shrugged. "It's okay, neither am I."

He glanced at her surprised. "Really?"

She relaxed in her seat. "Mm, hmm, I haven't accepted a dinner invination for about a year or so. Well, at least not on earth."

Alec nodded surprised her answer made sense still after meeting Clara anything seemed logical.

When they got there Alec awkwardly gave the bag to Ellie overwhelming her with the contents inside.

Clara had a feeling this was going to be a long evening.

During dinner Alec never said much and dodged personal questions. Clara felt bad for him. She knew what he was going through. There were plenty of times where she had to do the same when friends and family asked about where she's been.

Alec felt her squeeze his hand to show support. He'd responded by giving her a slight smile.

Unfortunately, the gesture was misunderstood and raised eyebrows with Ellie and Joe leaving Alec to insist they were just friends but Clara didn't notice.

She was more worried about the food Ellie served.

It wasn't good for Alec's heart but he ate it anyway so not to be rude. She kept glancing at him worried and he kept mouthing to her he was fine making things tense.

The car ride home was no better she stared at him from time to time concerned.

Alec noticed and sighed exasperated. "Okay, what is it?"

Clara stared at her hands. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" He scoffed.

She looked at him. "That food was greasy."

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Oswald?" He replied defensive.

Clara didn't feel like arguing and shook her head. "I'm not going there again with you."

"Good and for the record I'm fine so you don't have to mother me." He grumbled.

His words stung but this was nothing new to her. She dealt with it all the time with the Doctor.

So Clara just shrugged and kept her gaze out the window up at the night sky.

When they got back Clara tossed her purse on the chair as Alec sat on the couch loosening his tie.

She sighed. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." Clara stretched.

Alec didn't respond and looked like he was in discomfort. "Alec, are you okay?" She asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Goodnight Oswald." He snapped.

"Well, excuse me for caring. Goodnight!" She fired back leaving the room.

Clara huffed as she walked into her bedroom removing her heels and jacket exasperated. "Whiney twit." She scowled. After changing into her pajamas she crawled into bed feeling uneasy but eventually fell asleep.

During the night Clara was awaken by a loud crash. She shot up in bed startled. "Alec?" She called. No answer but she heard painful moaning.

Something was wrong. Clara dashed out of bed into the living room and found Alec on the couch grasping his chest in pain.

"Alec!" She shouted. "Heart pill." He struggled to say. Clara ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pill then rushed back to his side placing the pill in his mouth and helped him drink some water.

Alec was still in pain and she held him. Clara could feel his tears through her sleeve. It was clear he was scared.

"I know it hurts but the medicine will work soon, I promise." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

He was still jerking in pain. Clara had to calm him down so the medicine could work faster. She started singing The Itsy Bitsy Spider. It was silly but Clara was desperate.

Soon he calmed down and breathing stabilized. "You okay?" She asked.

He nodded but didn't leave her soothing embrace. "I-I'm sorry." Alec said wiping his eyes and pulling away.

"For what?" Clara asked rubbing his back.

"I should've been more careful and I wasn't." He said embarrassed. He glanced at the shattered vase on the carpet. "I'm sorry about your vase." Alec apologized.

She smiled. "It's okay, I never liked it anyway. I'm just glad you're alright."

Alec gave a half shrug then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Itsy Bitsy Spider, seriously?"

Clara blushed. "Well, it worked when I was four." She said giggling.

Clara covered her face embarrassed. "Oh, you'll never going to let me this down."

"Hey, I thought it was cute and it saved my life." He replied sincerely.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I'm just sorry I didn't have my phone." He teased.

Clara gave a playful warning glance and gently tapped his knee.

He then pulled her into a grateful hug. "Thank you." He said softly.

Clara just smiled and hugged him back.


	7. Chapter 7

After living with Clara for a while Alec had grown used to her strong-willed personality. She never seemed afraid of anything and he admired that but one night he learned even she had nightmares.

Alec was sleeping or trying to but something kept interrupting his sleep, a faint whimpering. Finally he sat up rubbing his eyes and the soft groaning suddenly sounded like crying.

"Oswald?" He muttered walking out of the room. "No! Don't leave me, Danny!" "I'm sorry!" He heard her sob.

Now wide awake Alec hurried to Clara's bedroom. He went inside and found her tossing and turning with her sheets wrapped around her waist.

"Please don't die Danny! I love you, I did love you!" She sobbed. He sat beside her gently shaking her shoulders. "Clara? Clara? Wake up!" He said brushing her bangs out of her forehead.

Clara felt the soft caress of Alec's hand and woke up slowly. She blinked a few times and realized she wasn't in the street where Danny died but in her bedroom safe with Alec. Clara grabbed on to him crying. "I'm sorry." She cried into his shirt.

He had never seen Clara like this. She was shaking in his arms and seemed so fragile it broke his heart all he could do was hold her close. "Shh, it's alright." Alec glanced at her. ""You want to tell me about it?"

Clara sat at the edge of the bed feeling silly for her outburst and shook her head. "You'll think I'm daft."

"No, I won't." Alec assured her.

She looked at him uncertain but his expression was so warm and sincere she relented. "It was about when I lost Danny."

Alec nodded and continued to listen. She sighed. "I dreamt I was there when he died except I couldn't move all I could do was stand there like my feet were frozen to the ground then he suddenly gets up and he's looking broken and bleeding and looks at me hurt and accusingly." Her voice cracked and he put his arm around her.

Clara took a deep breath wiping her eyes. "And he has tears in his eyes and he accuses me of not loving him and wanting him dead and I" Her sentence trailed and the tears flowed down her face.

"It was just a nightmare, Oswald. Danny knows you loved him." He said pulling her into a hug. Clara glanced up at him. "How do you know?" She hiccupped. He smiled slightly. "DI senses."

She gave a small smile. "The thing is the Doctor says that I'm the Impossible Girl cause' I always save him and that's fine, that's good." Then Clara sighed. "But I couldn't save Danny or mum and so many others. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve that name." She hiccupped again.

He gently moved her chin towards him wiping an escaped tear. "You saved me and think of the others that you did save."

Clara smirked. "Is that your DI senses telling you that?" Alec shrugged. "Actually DI logic." She smiled and he pulled her close holding her as she embraced him back letting the softness of his t-shirt comfort her.

"You look like hell!" That was the first thing Alec heard from Ellie when he came to work the next day. "Nice to see you to, Miller." He grumbled walking past.

"What happened?" She asked folding her arms.

"Didn't get much sleep that's all." He replied simply going into his office and sat in his desk. He didn't see any point in getting into details of last night.

Alec started working when he noticed Ellie was still standing there with a smirk on her face. "Can I help you, Miller?" He muttered.

"Just curious are you?" She said leaning against the door frame.

"Am I what?" He replied studying some photos.

"Are you staying with Clara?" Ellie asked. He shifted in his seat and tried to ignore her but it didn't work. "It's okay if you are." She shrugged nonchalantly.

He sighed and continued writing. "I know I'm going to regret asking but what made you ask such a personal question?"

"Oh, because she's been seen in your car and that night at dinner when she squeezed your hand. She replied. "Go on admit it." Ellie said smiling.

Alec put his pen down and looked at her annoyed. "Fine, you win. Yes, I'm staying with her and before you get your mind in the gutter Oswald is only doing it out of the kindness of her heart. Now if you don't mind we've got work to do."

He then handed her a folder. "And here study these photos. They were found at Jack's. I think we may need to talk to him and I want to question Becca and Mark again."

Ellie frowned at his tone and walked out of his office with the folder. Alec sat back in his chair and his mind wandered over to Clara. He was still concerned about her and decided to check on her at lunch.

Meanwhile during her lunchbreak Clara was watching her students outside during recess when she heard Alec's voice approaching her. "Hi."

Clara turned her head and smiled. "Hi, what brings you here?"

He walked towards her and stood beside her. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought maybe you'd like to split a sandwich from the cafeteria with me."

She smirked. "Okay, what kind?"

He handed her half. "I think it's tuna but I wouldn't swear to it."

Clara chuckled. "So you came all this way to split a tuna fish sandwich with me, huh?"

He shrugged. "I also wanted to see how who you were."

Clara sighed. "I'm fine."

He glanced at her. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Well, it was a pretty scary nightmare." He replied.

"Nightmares are scary." Clara said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Fair enough." He said glancing around at the kids talking on their phones and texting. "Is this what kids do at recess, now?" Alec frowned biting the inside of his cheek.

Clara shrugged. "Basically."

"Funny, I remember when kids used to play during recess." Alec replied biting into his sandwich.

Alec looked at Clara waiting for a remark. "What no joke about my age?"

Clara took a bite of her food. "Was I supposed to?"

He gave a half shrug. "Well, I am in my early forties."

"Are you now?" Clara asked eyeing him up and down before giving a wolf whistle. Alec blushed and shot her a look. "Cute, Oswald."

She just smirked then took another bite.

After a few minutes of silence Alec lowered his eyes and blurted out. "Sometimes I have nightmares."

She glanced at him. "Oh?"

Alec nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Clara could see the years of regret and pain in his expression. "What are your nightmares about?" She asked curious.

He leaned his head back and sighed. "My last case. I was investigating two young girl's murders. I actually carried one of the girl's bodies through the river in the rain." Alec said softly. The anger and hurt was still fresh in his eyes. "Discarded like trash." He whispered bitterly.

Clara shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't imagine how awful that must've been for him. "I'm so sorry." Then she scoffed. "I don't why I said that. Such a useless word isn't?"

"What?" He said.

"Sorry. What good does that word do? You hear it all the time but it doesn't fix anything." Clara sighed quietly.

He glanced at her. "Maybe but it means a lot coming from you."

She smiled thoughtfully at him.

It felt strange being that open with Clara, telling her something so personal but he honestly trusted her for the first time he really trusted somebody.

Alec noticed her hand and reached over letting his fingers intertwine with hers'. "DI Hardy, are you holding my hand?" Clara smirked.

Alec gave a half shrug. "Maybe, is that okay?"

"Yeah but can I ask why?" She replied surprised but pleased by his sudden display of affection.

He looked at her. "Because I care." Clara smiled then glanced at her sandwich then back at him. "You're rubbish at sandwiches, this is chicken."

Alec wanted to scowl but instead let out a snicker making her smile and they continued to hold hands and eat.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to say I don't remember all of the DW episode where Danny dies (I just remember it was really sad) so I'm kind of guessing where the character dies. So I apologize if I got the location wrong. But thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

Clara sat on the couch going through book reports when Alec walked by putting on his jacket. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He sighed. "Miller and I are going over to interview Becca again. Apparently she saw something that night that might be helpful but we'll see."

She frowned. "You're interviewing her again?" Alec looked at her funny. "Is that a problem?"

"No but it's just that's the third time. I mean how often do you have to question her?" She chuckled.

"As many times as it takes to get the truth." Alec replied. Clara scoffed sitting back. "Did you know that she's been seen with the vicar?"

"Has she now?" Alec replied uninterested grabbing his I.D badge. She scowled standing and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes and it shows the kind of person she is. I mean first Beth's husband and now the vicar; I swear she can't seem to control herself can she?"

He stared at her like she had two heads. "What's the matter with you?"

Clara shrugged folding her arms. "Nothing, nothing at all." Alec looked at her funny then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'll see ya' later." He said leaving.

She grunted in response. As soon as the door closed she cursed under her breath for acting like that. Embarrassed Clara shoved the papers aside and decided to deal with them later. Just then there was a knock, Clara sighed and answered the door. She was surprised to see the Vicar standing there.

"Vicar, hi!" She replied. Paul nodded politely. "Miss Oswald, may I talk to you for a second?"

Clara nodded and led him into the living room. "Sure just move those papers onto the chair. I was doing some grading, sorry."

He smiled sitting down. "That's alright."

Clara sat on the couch. "So what's on your mind?" Paul clasped his hands and sighed. "Miss Oswald, I was wondering if you could talk to DI Hardy for me."

She shrugged. "I'll try. What's wrong?" He shook his head in disgust. "Jack is being targeted because of a news article Ollie and some reporter name Karen White wrote about him and it's rather troubling."

She frowned. "What did he write?" Paul handed her a magazine article that claimed Jack was a pedophile. The language was ugly and harsh, it read like a cheap tabloid and was nothing like the journalism Ollie always strived for.

Her eyes widen. "Ollie wrote this?" Paul nodded rubbing his chin. "Yeah, he did."

Clara shook her head in disbelief. "It doesn't make sense, why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know. I really wish I did." He replied shaking his head.

"But it's not true, is it?" She asked.

He scoffed. "That's the problem there's no evidence that suggests it is but people are upset anyway and I think he needs police protection but I can't get DI Hardy to listen."

"What makes you think I can convince him?" Clara asked. "He seems to listen to you and you're my last hope." He replied.

She looked at him uncertain. "I don't know but I-I'll try." Paul smiled at her grateful. "Thanks and I know it won't be easy." He said standing up. Clara walked him to the door. "No, it won't." She replied smiling slightly. "But I'll do my best." She added.

He smiled at her and left. Closing the door Clara was still puzzled. This wasn't the Ollie she remembered. "I think I'll have a chat with him, later." She muttered before returning to her grading.

Later Alec came back and found Clara waiting for him in the living room. "You're up late." He said surprised. She playfully scoffed. "Didn't know I had a curfew." He gave her a look. "Cute, so how was your evening?"

"It was fine. Paul came by." She said tugging her fingertip. "Oh, what did he want?" Alec replied almost exasperated.

Clara tilted her head. "Sounds like you already know." He shrugged going into the kitchen. "I probably do but I don't mind hearing it again from your lovely voice."

She blushed slightly and followed him into the kitchen. "Well, Ollie wrote this article" He stopped her. "Yeah, I know I read it." Alec replied taking a pill and some water.

She sighed. "So I can't convince you to protect Jack, then?" He leaned against the counter. "Well, you can but unfortunately I can't."

Clara folded her arms. "Or you won't." He rolled his eyes. "Blimey, not you too."

She scoffed. "Well, excuse me but Jack is a very nice old man and there is no evidence he's a pedophile."

Alec shrugged. "Well, we're not positive about that, yet. We have discovered some questionable photos of Danny and he might've been involved with a young female student but he won't talk to us."

Clara sighed. "If he hasn't talked then you can't accuse him, yet."

Alec groaned. "Clara, I get that, okay? Now I would love to help him but I just found out that funding for this case has been cut and we're under very limited resources and I think concentrating on finding a child's killer is more important."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know." "Well, now you do." He grumbled brushing past her.

Alec then paused and glanced back. Clara was still standing there looking hurt. He felt bad for getting upset at her and went back. "Look, it's been a long day and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." He said in a softer tone.

She glanced up at those amazing dark brown eyes and sighed. "Okay but next time tell me these things before I put my foot in my mouth."

Alec nodded. "I promise."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you." Alec smirked. "I like seeing you smile. Come on let's watch T.V, yeah?" He offered.

Clara nodded. "Okay but I get to control the remote." She said firmly but playfully. He sighed heavily but smirked. "Yes, mam."

They went to the couch and after settling on a channel Clara cuddled up to him surprising Alec but he didn't bother to move over instead just put his arm around her.

After a few minutes she glanced at him. "Alec, who's Karen White?" He flinched at the name. "She's someone you don't need to talk to."

"Why?" She asked. Alec sucked in his lower lip. "Because she's a pest." She didn't understand but she wasn't going to question him. If he said someone was a pest then that's all she needed to know.

He looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Clara shrugged. "Just curious."

She didn't press the question further so Alec relaxed again. Then he noticed Clara grinning at him. "What?" He said.

"You called me Clara, again." She smiled. Alec smirked slightly pulling her closer. "Yeah, guess it's becoming a habit."


	9. Chapter 9

Clara walked into the Echo Newspaper office looking for Ollie. She marched into his office holding his article in her hand. "Clara, hi." He said standing from his chair. Clara just stood there her arms folded with a stern expression.

"What's wrong?" Ollie asked. She placed the article on his desk. "Explain this." He sat at the edge of the desk taking the article and glancing at it. He sighed. "You saw it."

Clara shook her head. "I'm sure there must be a reason, some reason inside your mind that made you come up with this made-up story about Jack. Why couldn't you concentrate on the Latimer story? That's more important than this rubbish."

"Well, we didn't write that, I swear." He insisted carefully tossing it aside.

She gave him a look. "Oh, please who else could've other than you and that news lady?" "Her name's Karen." He replied defensively.

Clara shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You need to retract this story. There's no evidence that Jack's a pedophile." Ollie shook his head and shrugged. "Well, I can't. "

She sighed exasperated. "Don't you care that a man's life is ruined?"

"I said I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Ollie asked throwing his hands up. "I want you to do the right thing." Clara replied.

Ollie sighed. "It's out of my hands besides it's not my fault the man has a suspicious past."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Ollie, what's happened to you? You should listen to yourself, you've changed. This isn't you."

"Funny, you noticing, huh?" He folded his arms.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Clara, I've liked you for a long time but you never notice me," He replied exasperated. "You're all I think about and I've always hoped we could be more than friends but you always pass me by...and it hurts." Ollie choked.

Clara wasn't sure how to respond and reluctantly shrugged. "I'm sorry." She replied.

Ollie scoffed. "That's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry Ollie but I just don't have the same feelings for you." She replied frustrated.

He looked at her so hurt. "So y-you disappear and then come back bringing my hopes up only to shack up with that DI Hardy, instead!" He exclaimed.

She glared at him. "That is not fair! Alec is just a friend and I'm only helping him out."

Ollie groaned. "Alec? He's Alec, now! So you two are on a first name basis, already?" Clara rolled her eyes. "Ollie, you need to grow up and what I do in my private life is my business!"

He nodded but he was still upset. "Alright but tell me this why DI Hardy, huh? Why him? What's so bloody fantastic about him?" Ollie asked.

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I told you I've been helping him." Ollie chuckled harshly. "I'll bet! Which positions have you been helping him with?"

Her eyes widen with hurt. She looked at him like he was a stranger. "What did you just say?"

Ollie immediately try to take it back. "Clara I" She glared at him before slapping his face and storming out.

Once outside she found a bench and sat there till she calmed down letting the sounds of the busy sidewalk drown out Ollie's cruel words when her cell phone started ringing. Groaning she answered it. "Hello?" She said harsher than she meant. "Uh, hi, Miss Oswald its Paul."

"Oh, Vicar, hi!" She said trying to lighten her tone. "Hi, are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." She half lied. Clara really didn't want to explain to him what had happened.

"Okay, well, I know it's late but Becca just called me and said those flyers for the school fundraiser are ready if you want to come by and pick them up." Paul replied.

Clara checked her watch. "If I go now I should be home before Alec is." She thought to herself. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes and thanks!" She said. Sighing Clara hung up and started walking towards Becca's hotel.

Clara didn't mind the walk especially in the evening when the air was cool. It felt nice and was very calming. She was almost to the hotel when a loud bang caught her attention. She knew she should ignore it but curiosity got the best of her.

She folded her arms; a nervous habit of hers and slowly crept towards the cliffs when someone grabbed her from behind startling her but before she could react something smothered her face muffling her cries for help. Soon her body went limp and darkness overcame her.

Meanwhile Alec was at his desk going over some interview transcripts when Ellie hurried inside. "Sir, we just got a call about a disturbance out on the cliffs."

"Blimey, always something." He grumbled. Ellie rolled her eyes. "The locals are reporting some suspicious activity going on near the beach. Something about a noise and wants us to check it out."

Alec scoffed. "Seriously, a noise? It's probably nothing." "Mam wants us to investigate." She added. He sighed standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Fine." Ellie shook her head and followed him.

When they got there they started walking around. "I swear there better be something up here cause' we're wasting a lot of valuable time." Alec grumbled.

Ellie sighed. "I swear, sir you complain about everything. I don't know how Clara stands you." "Neither do I." He muttered softly.

Just then he stopped halfway. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked. Alec squinted. "I see something near the water." She shielded her eyes with her hands. "It looks an object but I don't know what."

Then he saw it her blue jacket flapping in the wind and his eyes widen in panic. "Oh, god that's Clara!"

They quickly ran and Alec knelt beside her lifeless body. His heart was pounding with fear as he gently cradled her head. He couldn't lose another one especially her. "I'm going to call an ambulance." Ellie said grabbing her cell phone.

"Clara?" He said softly touching her cheek. She didn't respond. Alec took a deep breath and with slightly shaking fingers he checked her pulse; she was alive. "Thank god." He said under his breath. "She's got a pulse." He told Ellie. She nodded. "I just got off the phone with the medics they're on their way."

He continued to watch her holding her hand and silently praying she'd wake up. "Please Clara, please wake up." He begged softly. Just then he heard a soft moan. "Clara?" Alec said hopeful.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Clara?" He said again. Clara focused her eyes then glanced up at him. "Alec?"

"Hi." He replied softly stroking her hair. She looked around puzzled. "Hi, how did I end up here?" Ellie quickly joined him and knelt beside her. "Hey, Clara, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure." She replied trying to sit up but was too dizzy. "Blimey, too soon." She muttered. Alec helped her sit up. "Clara, what in the hell were you doing out here?"

"I was just getting the flyers Becca made for the school fundraiser then I heard a noise and somehow ended up here." She shrugged. "Is that all you remember?" Ellie asked.

Clara thought a minute. "Hang on, I remember someone grabbing me and smothering my face."

"Did you see who it was?" Ellie asked. She shook her head.

The thought of someone hurting Clara angered Alec. He glanced at her concerned. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Clara winced. "Yeah but I think I hurt my ankle."

Ellie smiled. "Well, don't worry we've got medic coming to check you out." "But I don't need medic." She frowned. "Yes, you do." Alec said. Clara arched her eyebrow. "Says who?" "Says me." He replied.

Clara shook her head. "Uh, uh, I hate Doctors." Alec sighed. "Clara, you're always taking care of my health please let me take care of yours'."

She looked at him. His warm brown eyes were filled with genuine concern. "He really cares." Clara realized. She smiled at him. "Okay." "Thank you." He replied.

The medics came and checked her out; except for a sprained ankle everything was fine. Police questioned her but Clara could give them very little information but they promised to investigate. Afterwards Alec looked at her and sighed. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was scared half to death, you know." She smiled. "I think like you when you're worried about me." Clara teased.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Don't make it a habit. Let's get you home." Alec swoop her up in his arms and carried her to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec was going into work or trying to but Karen White was standing in front of the door waiting for him. This was the last person he wanted to see. He tried to walk pass without being noticed but it didn't work.

"Excuse me, DI Hardy?" Karen White casually called out. God he hated this woman. Alec groaned and turned frowning at her. "What do you want, Miss White?" She pouted. "That's no way to greet an old friend."

"You're not my friend," He replied sternly. "Now, again what do you want?"

She shrugged. "Haven't seen you around for a while just wanted to know where you've been." "You mean you wanted to meddle, again." He snipped. Karen sighed. "Alright, I'm trying to make sure you don't mess up this case like you did the last one."

He nodded. "Thought so." He grunted and started to walk away but she followed him. "You can't run from me, forever, you know?" Karen scowled.

"How did you even find me?" Alec grumbled.

"Wasn't hard and by the way Ollie told me you're staying with a Clara Oswald," Karen replied smug irking him. "So what's that about, then? You might as well tell me, I'll find out either way, you know." She said plainly.

He stopped and glared at her. "You leave Miss Oswald alone, you hear me? She is innocent in all this; there is no reason to bother her." She smirked at his reaction. "Funny, you getting worked up over a female." Karen said suspiciously folding her arms.

She had struck a nerve and he gave her a cold angry glare. "It's none your damn business," Alec snapped. "Now go away!" Karen nodded unfazed. "Alright but I'll get to the truth DI Hardy." She said leaving.

Alec rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before going inside the building. When he got to his desk he quickly popped a heart pill before anyone could see. He plopped into his chair already dreading the day when the phone rang.

What now? Alec groaned answering the phone. "Yeah?" He grumbled.

"Well, nice to hear you, too." Clara scoffed. He sat up in his chair feeling relieved to hear her. "Clara?"

"Yeah, hi!" She replied. All irritation melted away and he smiled. "Hi," He said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Clara replied. "Just wanted to make sure you got in alright." "Yeah, I did." He sighed. "You staying off your ankle?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I even found a pair of crutches in the closet." She said. He nodded sounding a little tired. "Okay, good, good."

"Are you alright? You sound stressed, did something happen?" Clara asked concerned.

Alec smirked at how she worried about him. "No just busy." He half lied. Alec didn't want to worry her about Karen. "Oh, just the typical drama, huh?" She lightly joked. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, basically."

"Okay, I'll let you go, then," She replied. "Good luck." He nodded. "Okay, I'll see ya' later, bye."

He sighed feeling better as he hung up the phone. He then heard Ellie clear her throat and he glanced up and noticed her standing there smirking.

"Yes, Miller?" He said uncomfortably. She casually shrugged. "Nothing, nothing we're just waiting on you, sir." Alec nodded still noticing her smug expression. He stood from his chair avoiding her stare. "Um, how much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked carefully clearing his throat.

"Oh, only all of it." She sang. "Great." He muttered embarrassed following her. "You like her don't you?" Ellie said. "Who?" He replied pretending not to know.

"Clara." She scoffed. Alec blushed slightly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, please, Miller?" He grumbled brushing past her.

* * *

Meanwhile Clara was propped up by the desk leaning on a pair of crutches skimming through her notebook when the doorbell rang. She sighed removing her reading glasses and went over to answer it.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Tom Miller!"

Clara opened the door and smiled. "Tom, hi!" He nodded politely smoothing down the front of his green sweater of his school uniform. "Hi."

"What you brings you here?" She asked. "I was on my way to school and I was hoping I could talk to you for a second." He replied. Clara nodded allowing him inside.

Tom appeared slightly nervous as he sat on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. He shook his head. Clara continued to watch him noticing he wasn't as talkative as he used to be, he wasn't even reaching for the peppermint bites in the candy dish like he normally would.

"So how have you been holding up?" Clara asked sitting beside him. He shrugged his shoulder. "I've been okay, I guess," Tom scoffed a little. "Sometimes it's hard."

She gave a sad smile. "Tell me about it." "You've been through this?" He replied slightly surprised. Clara nodded quietly. "Oh, yes, I've lost a lot people I care about."

He lowered his eyes and muttered something but she couldn't hear. Clara frowned. "Sorry?"

"I don't care." He said a little louder. "About what Tom?" She said tilting her head meeting his eyes. "I don't care about stupid Danny." Tom blurted angrily. She looked at him confused. "But I thought Danny was your friend."

"Danny wasn't my friend," Tom admitted sadly. "In fact I-I hate him." Clara looked at him concerned. "Tom, what's going on?"

He looked at her teary-eyed. "Miss Oswald, everybody keeps saying _'poor Tom'_ or _'oh, how sorry they are for your loss' _but I'm not sorry…" His sentence trailed and he paused a minute. Tom exhaled. "I mean I'm sorry he's dead but I'm still angry at him, I still hate him, you know?"

Clara nodded trying to understand. "I think I do but what happened?" Tom shook his head tugging his fingers. "Don't know, one day we're talking about soccer then he told me he wasn't my friend anymore and we had a fight." "I see," She nodded. "Have you told your mum or D.I Hardy about this?"

"No way," He shook his head. "I can't, I just can't." "Tom, you have to." She advised. Clara tried to touch his arm but pulled away. "No!" Tom shouted standing up. "I can't, I'm sorry." He said hurrying to the door. "Tom? Tom!" She called out but he walked out slamming the door behind him."

Clara sighed and sat there shaking her head.

Later in the evening Clara was on the couch, her leg propped up on a throw pillow as she watched T.V but her mind was still thinking about Tom. She heard the door unlock and briefly glanced up as Alec walked in.

"Hi!" She smiled slightly.

"Hi," He replied. "How's the ankle?" "Better." She replied gently tapping the remote against her chin." Alec noticed she appeared distracted. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, why?" He shrugged. "Well, you just seemed preoccupied, I thought something happened."

She took a sip of her soda then lowered her eyes before glancing up at him. "Well, something kind of did." Clara said carefully, handing him her drink.

"What?" He said taking his heart pill. She sighed shifting a little. "Well, I got a visit." He swallowed fearing it was Karen but tried not to let it show. "Oh?" Alec replied removing his tie. "Yeah, Tom Miller, you know Ellie's son?" Alec frowned leaning over the couch. "What he'd want?"

She looked reluctant. He leaned closer squeezing her hand. "Hey, what is it, huh?" Clara sighed. "He told me he and Danny had a fight before he died." She replied. "Really," Alec said intrigued getting up, her eyes following him as he walked to the fireplace and fiddled with his watch. "What was the fight about?"

Clara shrugged. "He said that Danny told him they weren't friends anymore and an argument just happened."

"I wonder if Miller knows about this." Alec muttered more to himself. She shook her head. "Tom hasn't told anyone, I'm the only one that knows."

"Really?" He said intrigued. Maybe this was something he needed to look into.

"Yeah," Clara scoffed. "I can't imagine why he told me." She shrugged tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Alec studied her slightly surprised by her response. To him it was easy to see why anyone would confide in her. "What?" She said noticing he was staring. He smiled sitting on the back of the couch lightly tapping her nose making her smile. "I do. He trusts you...just like me." He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Even with the beard his lips were soft and very nice. She'd wished it had lasted longer or maybe had gone further into a full kiss. Alec pulled back and sighed. "Well, I'll start dinner, then." He said walking to the kitchen leaving Clara wondering. Was something happening?


	11. Chapter 11

Clara sat on the couch lightly tapping the remote against her chin trying to find something to watch other than the news. She heard soft snoring and noticed Alec had fallen asleep with his glasses on and a folder in his hand. Clara smiled at him with her ankle feeling much better she got up to get a soda.

She came back with her soda and a cup of tea in case he wanted it. Clara caught a glimpse of Alec's peaceful face and chewed her lower lip as she sat beside him. She studied him and smirked thoughtfully seeing how cute he was. For a man in his early forties he was really handsome.

Deep down she always had a thing for older men, of course she'd never tell Alec that. Too embarrassing besides why would he want her?

She glanced at the folder in his hand and decided to take it from him. Clara carefully took the file and set it aside then started to remove his glasses when he muttered her name softly. "Clara…"

She smiled and figured he was dreaming. Clara leaned over and whispered. "Alec, Alec wake up." But Alec just shifted in his seat and said her name again except it sounded different, softer and tenderer. "Mm, my Clara…"

Clara suppressed a grin. He was dreaming about her, she realized. She felt a warmth and excitement inside of her at the way he said her name. For a while her feelings towards Alec had changed. He was more than the grumpy detective he was a good man, kind and dedicated and very sweet.

Now she wondered if he shared the same feelings. His hand was placed over his chest, Clara swallowed nervously and put her hand over his. Surprisingly his fingers overlapped hers softly squeezing her hand. Clara's heart soared. He was holding her hand!

Then his eyes slowly opened and noticed her hand on his. He frowned confused. "Clara, what's going on?"

Clara saw her chance instead of answering she pressed her lips against his surprising him. The warmth and softness of her lips was so tempting. It would've been so easy to give into her kiss but when it finally registered what was happening he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully pulled away.

Alec looked at her stunned. "What the hell are you doing?" He said in shock. Suddenly Clara didn't feel so confident. "Well, I believe it's called kissing." She said nervously.

He shook his head. "Why?" "I thought you wanted it," Clara shrugged briefly lowering her gaze. "I mean you held my hand and I heard you say my name so I thought…" Her sentence trailed.

Alec scoffed. "Well, considering you're the only person that I've been around for so long of course I'd say your name." Clara scowled. "No need to be smart."

He nodded softening his tone. "I'm sorry, okay," Alec sighed placing his glasses in his pocket. "Now that you've gotten the joke out of your system let's move on, yeah?" Clara frowned at his comment. "Joke? Is that what you think this is?"

He shrugged taking a heart pill. "Can't imagine what else it would be." That made her angry and she folded her arms. "For your information I liked kissing you, I like holding your hand, I like it when you touch me and I like for once feeling like a woman instead of someone's bloody companion!"

Alec looked at her in disbelief.

She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Alec, you may be living in my home to recover but I," She paused pressing her lips. "But I've fallen in love with you." She took his hand into hers, her touch was soft and pleasant. "You are everything to me and regardless of what happens after all this is over I'd like to keep seeing you."

Alec couldn't believe his ears. She couldn't be serious, it had to be a mistake. She didn't really want to be with him. He slowly pulled his hand away and gave a nervous smile. "Clara, that's nice but you're not in love with me," Alec shook his head and stood from the couch. "You're just lonely and still grieving over Danny. You and I both know that I'm not what you need."

She stared at him in disbelief. How could he say that? "That's not fair." Clara said sounding hurt.

Alec sighed. "Clara, be reasonable, you're a bright, young woman with a future and I'm a divorced DI in my early forties with a heart condition. It wouldn't work."

Clara let out a harsh chuckle. "You know that's the second stupidest thing you ever heard said!" She stood and came closer. "And I know even you don't believe that," Clara swallowed. "But I'll tell you what you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me and I'll forget everything and we'll continue on as usual."

He just stared at her.

"Just tell me you don't love me and everything will go back to normal." She said fighting back tears. Alec gazed into those tear filled eyes wanting to tell her so badly how much he honestly loved her but he couldn't. Deep down she deserved better than what he could give her.

"I-I don't love you." He stuttered softly. Clara felt her heart break but she slowly nodded. "Right," She inhaled sharply giving a sad smile. "See how easy that was?" She said her voice shaking a little.

At that moment Alec wanted to take back what he said but before he could Clara excused herself saying she was tired and left the room. Alec heard the door slam and his own tears started to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec hated himself. He was the worse liar in the universe. A beautiful and wonderful girl tells him she loves him and he hurts her. He scoffed at himself, he always pushed people away, no wonder he was alone.

He walked over to her door and listened. He could hear her crying softly. Part of him wanted to go in there but Alec kept telling himself that she would get over him that it was for the best but even he had a hard time believing it. The guilt was eating him inside then he hear the door open and Clara walked out.

She looked alright or at least trying to. "Hi," She said. "What are you doing outside my door?" "Uh," Alec replied confused. "I was worried about you." Clara smiled slightly. "I'm fine." She said shrugging. He sighed and started talking. "Clara I-"

She cut him off. "I'm going to cook dinner. Clara said quickly walking past him. Alec exhaled and leaned against the door frame. She was avoiding him just like Tess used to. Just then his cellphone rang. Alec groaned answering. "What?" He answered sharply.

It was Ellie. "Well, lovely to hear you, too, sir," She remarked. "Am I interrupting anything?" "No, no," He replied exasperated. "What is it Miller?"

Ellie sighed. "There's a disturbance out at Jack's newsstand, mam wants us to check it out." "Fine." He nodded and hung up.

Alec heard pots and pans in the kitchen. He walked in and saw Clara cutting tomatoes for a salad. "Um, I'm going out. I've got a call." He said.

Clara briefly glanced at him. "Okay, I'll put your plate in the fridge." She said nonchalantly. Alec just nodded and took his jacket and left. As soon as the door closed Clara paused and feeling embarrassed and heartbroken. She lowered her head and the tears began falling, again.

* * *

When Alec returned he was tired and drained. It turned out the disturbance was worse than he thought, a small protest had turned up in front of Jack's shop practically demanding for his head.

He walked into the dark living room and spotted a pair of bare feet at the end of couch. He came closer and saw Clara was asleep. He stood there watching her as she slept clutching an old shirt of his. Alec could tell she had been crying.

The guilt was too much. He knelt beside her and stroked her hair. Clara slowly woke up and saw Alec there. "Alec," Clara said surprised. "When did…?"

Before she could finish he caressed her face, his brown eyes briefly and lovingly searched hers. It was now or never, he realized. Then Alec pressed his lips against hers. Clara muffled out squeak of surprise but it took only a second to register that he was really kissing her. It was wonderful, his lips were gentle and soft she immediately pulled herself up and kissed him back.

Her fingers stroking the sides of his beard and side burn as his lips moved in-sync with hers'. After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "Clara, I'm sorry," He swallowed. "I love you, please forgive me."

"It's okay." She assured him. He shook his head sitting beside her. "No, it's not. I'm a fool, an old fool. I-I just couldn't believe that you loved me…it didn't seem possible that someone like you could even notice me." Alec glanced at her gently rubbing her cheek. "But I do love you."

He briefly lowered his gaze. "I just hope I haven't blown it." She smiled stroking his ear. "You haven't and there's a lot about you that any girl would notice."

Alec scoffed lightly. "Like what?" Clara chewed her lower lip. "Well, you're kind, sweet, gentle and dedicated," She smirked and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "And I think you're rather sexy." Alec smirked. "You sure you have the right person?"

She looked at him lovingly. "Yes." She replied thoughtfully. He smiled and leaned closer for another kiss. This time his lips gently tugging hers making the kiss more passionate. After the kiss Clara smiled. "What time is it?" She asked curious.

He glanced at his watch. "10: 30 P.M." She just nodded. Alec noticed the shirt and said. "What are you doing with this?" Clara blushed. "I was holding it, Kind of like a security blanket…like you were holding me." She admitted.

Alec sighed. "Well," He said taking the shirt. "I'm here if you want me to hold you." Clara smiled and nodded. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her close and held her on the couch.


End file.
